


What's Your Objective

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice Society of America (Comics), Wicked (musical)
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Pre-Femslash, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxine shares her <i>Wicked</i> obsession with Courtney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Objective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



"Oh my god, Courtney. Now that we're roommates, you know we're totally Elphaba and G(a)linda!"

Courtney smiled. "You do realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right?"

Maxine glided to her desk and whipped out a theatre program. She handed it to Courtney. "Elphaba and Galinda." At Courtney's blank look, Maxine blew her bangs up off her forehead, removed her hat and sat beside Courtney on the bed.

"From _Wicked_. It's a musical. See, they're best friends." She opened the book to reveal a photo of a plain, green skinned girl and a pretty blonde, improbably sharing a (stage) bedroom. "Only it's real unlikely 'cause they're nothing alike. Except they like helping people. That's a pretty big thing to have in common, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think it is. It's what we have in common." Courtney grabbed Maxine's arm. "Whoa, that looks a lot like your costume! Is this like the Wizard of Oz?"

Maxine turned to Courtney and leaned close. She was excited and when she was excited, she rambled. "Yes! Elphaba is the Wicked Witch of the East and Galinda is Glinda, the Good Witch. It's based on this novel that's a prequel to the Wizard of Oz, so I guess it's kinda fanfic of a fanfic. It's got all these fanfic tropes in it. And, it's very femslashy. I mean the big main song is about how much Elphie and Glinda mean to each other and how they'll never forget each other. Not that I'm saying _we're_ like that. I mean, you're totally the popular, confident girl and I'm the awkward, weird one, but otherwise we're nothing like them."

"Max-- " Courtney held both Maxine's arms now, in an attempt to console her.

"I mean, I used to think you were kinda' like Galinda, but now I know better. I mean, you were never shallow like her. You've been amazing from the start. A true hero. Not that I used to think about you a lot before we were teammates. I mean, I totally did, but just because you're my favorite. Okay, I did write Stargirl fanfic once or twice, but I didn't know you then and now that I do, I would never write femslash with you and a Mary Sue. Never, I swear." Courtney's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. "Oops."

Courtney bit her lip. "You didn't post it on the internet, did you?"

"Um, maybe... " Maxine wanted to crawl into a hole, or at least fly high into the sky. Only Courtney could follow her there. "Sorry."

Courtney pulled Maxine into a hug. "Hey, it's okay. The JSA are public figures - it comes with the territory. Besides, you're wrong. I was shallow once too. But, now we're friends and you'd never post stuff about a friend."

"No, I never would. I promise." Maxine had a sudden inspiration. "Unless you want to write it with me."

Courtney considered it. "As long as there's kissing, I'm in."


End file.
